Finding the Time
by TriplePirouette
Summary: Director Carter spends all of her time running the Avengers, Captain Rogers is always out fighting, and it seems the newlyweds can never find any alone time, unless it's in her office. Written for SteggyWeek2k16 - Modern Day


Title: Finding the Time

By: TriplePirouette/3Pirouette

Spoilers: MCU up to Age of Ultron

Disclaimer: They're not mine.

Distribution: AO3. Anyone else please ask first :)

Summary: Director Carter spends all of her time running the Avengers, Captain Rogers is always out fighting, and it seems the newlyweds can never find any alone time, unless it's in her office.

Feedback PLEASE at:triplepirouettephile Or just hit the little button there.

AN: Written for SteggyWeek2k16, so here's for Monday's challenge: Modern Day. Pick your favorite "Peggy is alive in the 20th century" head canon and go with it. In this little universe Peggy is the head of the Avengers initiative Post Age of Ultron. Based on THIS lovely gif set that's been floating around: post/144610512828 The amazing beautifulwhensarcastic gave me her blessing to turn it into my Steggy Week prompt!

* * *

"Peg, I don't think-"

Peggy didn't even lift her head to acknowledge Steve, she just shook it sadly and kept her eyes on the video feed she was watching. "Director Carter when we're here, please."

Steve sighed, shifting from foot to foot before he took the last few steps across the room and leaned across her desk to get her attention. "We're always here, Peg."

She looked up at him, clicking the tablet off and pushing it to the side of her desk. "You think I don't know that?" Peggy looked him square in the eyes, unflinching as her voice stayed even and heavy as stone. "You think I don't know that neither of us has slept in our bed for the last week, or that I've used those damn gym showers more this month that I've used the gorgeous whirl pool tub in our house that I barely set foot in lately?" She stood, taking measured steps around her desk. "What happened in Europe… that's going to keep me tied up for-"

Steve grabbed her, pulling her tight into his embrace. His face dipped to hers, his lips nearly touching her own. "I'm going to keep you tied up."

"Steve…" Peggy's protest was weak, even to her own ears. She couldn't help but press into him, running her hands up over his shoulders and around his neck.

"No," he whispered, kissing her softly but insistently. "It's been three weeks since we spent any time together. Three weeks since I've given you more than a peck on the cheek as we pass each other in the halls." He kissed her harder, turning and sitting on her desk, sliding his hands over her hips and down to her thighs, lifting and hauling her to straddle his lap.

Peggy squirmed as her skirt slid up over her hips. "It has been trying, darling."

"I miss my wife," he muttered, kissing down the side of her neck. "I miss dancing in the living room and sparring together and..."

Peggy slid her hands down his sides and freed his shirt from his jeans. "And lazy Sunday mornings in bed?" she asked, sliding her hands up over his chest, pulling them back down to rip the shirt over his head.

"Yes," he replied, pulling her tight to him, claiming her lips again. "Yes."

* * *

"Don't," Sam told Wanda, grabbing her arm and turning her right around from entering Director Carter's office. "You don't want to go in there."

Wanda stopped short, holding up the file in her hand. "I most certainly do. I was told to-"

Sam shook his head. "Don't know who told you, don't care. You haven't been here long, so I'll let you in on a little secret." Sam leaned forward and pulled Wanda to the side. "The only time Director Carter, also known as Mrs. Steve Rogers, closes her door is when she's in a meeting with her husband."

"So?" Wanda asked, looking towards the frosted glass of the Director's office. "I'll knock."

Sam's eyes went wide, perhaps he wasn't being explicit enough, and perhaps she just really didn't understand what he was saying. "Last month Tony had to sound proof her office."

Wanda shrugged, trying to walk away from Sam. "It gets noisy out here, I'd do the same if I-"

He grabbed her elbow and turned her back around. "To keep sound from coming out." He twirled his hand in a circle, waiting for her to connect dots that she simply couldn't even see. "The two of them… in there… together."

Wanda waved the file between herself and Sam. "And the two of us are out here together."

Sam sighed, leaning away from her. "I should just let you go in there at this point."

"Thank you!" Wanda took the opportunity to walk away, back towards Carter's door, but was swiftly intercepted by Sam once again.

This time he draped his arm over her shoulders and walked her right past the door. "I won't let you do it. I walked in on them once and that is _not_ something anyone else should have to see."

"So they fight, all married couples-"

Sam stopped her, turning her to look deep in her eyes. "No, Wanda. What else do married couples do? Newly married couples who can't get enough of each other and who are crazy ass adrenaline junkies?" He held her shoulders, talking low and slow. "What do newly married couples do a _lot_ of, Wanda?"

He saw the exact moment that she realized what he was talking about as a low "Oh," slipped slowly from her lips. "Really? Here?"

Sam shrugged, guiding her away from the hallway. "They're never home, where else are they gonna do it?"

Wanda shook her head, sticking with Sam this time. "I don't know that I really want to think about that."

* * *

Peggy reached for her shirt where it had landed on her printer. "We need to stop fucking in my office."

Steve just looked at her as he tossed yet another ruined shirt in the garbage can. "Yeah, you said that the last three times."

Peggy huffed, pulling on her blouse and buttoning it up. "Don't be cheeky. I'm serious!"

Steve ambled up to her, wrapping her in his arms. "I am, too. I hate this. I'm on a mission while you're here, then as soon as I get back you're off to DC or God knows where to talk with a bunch of suits. I can count on one hand how much I've seen you this month."

"You think I like it?" Peggy ran her hands over his chest, still warm and sticky with sweat under his tank top. "I can't stand it. I watch those briefings, those reports like a hawk when you're gone, counting down the minutes until you get back, only to be ordered down to speak before congress or up to heaven knows where for a diplomatic mission." She sighed softly. "I don't like this any more than you do, but we're just going to have to tough it out for now, darling."

Steve leaned down, kissing her passionately, enough to have her moaning once again beneath him. Peggy pushed him away, straightening her shirt and returning to her chair. "That's not fair."

Steve smirked, sitting on the edge of her desk. "I guess I am playing dirty."

"Very," Peggy winked at him, picking her tablet back up and clicking it on. "Now, why did you come in here in the first place? I have a briefing in two hours."

Steve pursed his lips, his forehead wrinkling as he thought. His hands bounced off his thighs two, then three times before he clapped his hands together and gave up. "No idea."

Peggy sighed. "Alright, then, text me if you think of it, alright? I need to get back to this."

Steve stood, turning away from her and heading to the door, but stopped short. "Peg?"

"Mhhm?" She asked, barely looking up.

"Next time you're not _that_ busy, I want to take you on a date." His gentle earnestness got her attention. She put the tablet down and all she could see was the skinny kid who didn't know how to talk to women standing before her. "I miss you. And I get how important this all is- it's important to me, too, but…" Steve sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "What good is being married if we never see one another? What good is any of this if we don't get to actually be physically in the same room with one another?"

"No good, darling." Peggy replied, smiling softly at him.

"So… so next time you feel like you have even a half hour free, you call me." Steve looked down at his shoes, shuffling his feet on her carpet. "We'll take the bike and… we'll get burgers, or… if you have more time, we'll actually go to some place where they'll bring us meals on real china and not just paper and styrofoam. But… but let's do this, ok? Let's make the time."

Peggy waited until he lifted his eyes to her, those endless blue seas that she could drown in, and smiled brightly. "Any time I have more than five minutes free to shower you will know about it from now on." She held her hand out to him, and in three long strides he was holding it tight, bent over to kiss her knuckles. "I promise."

"I promise, too." He stood, a sly smile plastered on his face that he couldn't contain. Slowly he backed up, making his way to the door. "You know, I wouldn't mind if you called me for those five minute showers, either…"

Steve ducked out of the door right before the pad of post-it notes made contact right where his head had been.


End file.
